


They Were No Romeo and Juliet

by ToniDShipper



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm so sorry, Lots of Angst, One-Sided Attraction, RIP Danny Lawrence, Romeo and Juliet Reference, You'll be missed greatly, i'm just so sad, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniDShipper/pseuds/ToniDShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Kirsch's turn to say that he's not afraid.</p><p>(Just a drabble. A product of my sad thoughts and my never ending love for Wilson Kirsch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were No Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on what happens to Kirsch after Danny's death.

For some reason, the Summers have allowed Wilson Kirsch to come to Danny Lawrence's funeral. He walks in their zone - where Danny once walked - and he is hit with the realization that she will never be able to again. He feels a lot eyes on him but he doesn't reciprocate the contact. It's not that he's afraid that the Summers are mad at him. He _was_ a Zeta - still is legally since he's still bounded by the oath of the brotherhood- of course they'd be mad at him.

He doesn't dare look up at them because he's afraid to see the look of sadness in their eyes. He will probably see more broken souls reflecting in the eyes of a lot more Summers who is devastated with Danny's passing.

He hears whispers. Some are questioning why he is there. Some wants to to take him down, as revenge for Danny. He wouldn't really mind dying right now. Danny kept on repeating how she's not afraid the moment she entered her eternal slumber. He isn't afraid too. If it will soothe the Summers' pain, he'd do it in a heartbeat - for Danny.

Laura warned him about how Mel might just be luring him in like during the Adonis Festival. He knows that now. He knows yet, he just couldn't pass the chance to see Danny off. He sits down in front, next to Mel and the other officers of the Summer Society.

_"How dare him sit where she did."_

_"What's Mel thinking bringing that Zeta with her?"_

"Frat boy," Mel calls out to him all of a sudden. He turns slowly to look at her, his wounds still hurting with his every movement. "Talk." She points the podium next to the flower bed where Danny is lying down. She gives him a push and he stands up since her hands dig unto a spot on his shoulders that's bruised badly. He can't back down now that he's up. He walks to the podium, not once lifting his head.

"When, ah, when D-Bear and I first saw each other, there's this attraction - well, mostly me attracted to her and her wanting to punch me every chance she gets." He starts, chuckling a bit. "That's understandable since she uh, she can be hot-headed. Sometimes, she just jumps into action like a superhero." The Summers are silent and Kirsch wonders if he's making any sense. Probably not. He wonders briefly what Mel wants to do but the thought vanishes immediately. "D-bear is such an awesome person but you already know that. She's extremely loyal and devoted and, even in her last minute, she's still sacrificing herself for the sake of others. She saved me so many times too and for that, I'll always be thankful. Before she died, she did it again - _save me_." Suddenly he feels heavy - his eyes begin to water. He takes a sharp breath as he feels suffocated all of a sudden. "That one moment I could've saved her..." He clenches his fist so hard and pounds on the podium. "I'd take it all back if I could. I'd do anything to bring her back..." His voice cracks and he bites his lower lip. "B-Bring her back."

Who he is pleading to, he doesn't know. He just knows he's crying uncontrollably now in front of a hundred Summers and in front if Danny. He finally raises his head, meeting their gazes. Mel is standing there, with an arrow loaded on a bow. He smiles slightly. He expected it already. At least she's not like Theo who didn't even give Danny a chance to fight. He can move out of the way if he wants to. He doesn't. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared... I'm not-_

A sharp pain stops his thoughts and he looks down to his chest. An arrow. He looks at the Summers, expecting them to celebrat eand rejoice. It isn't the case. They are all crying. Even Mel is looking up the sky.

Kirsch actually knew the ending of Romeo and Juliet. They died. They didn't get a happy ending. As he fell backward, Kirsch looks up the sky. He lands with a loud thump. They were no Romeo and Juliet because his Juliet never loved him. They're friends. _Just friends._ He's happy that they're friends. Kirsch tries hard to partly raise his head to look at Danny, glancing at her peaceful face.

He smiles at the sight of her. He might not be the smartest but at least he can safely say that he learned how to love.

"Danny."

And it all fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this. This is made within minutes after watching Carmilla 02x35 and I was still emotionally unstable while I was doing it. Totally un-beta'd. Sorry for the mistakes. Thanks for reading.


End file.
